


Three Months

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Homophobia, M/M, Profound Bond Gift Exchange (Supernatural), Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Reunion, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: Dean’s father keeps moving them around the country in a quest to find work. At his newest short stint at yet another high school, Dean is prepared to keep his head down and just pass through. Castiel throws a wrench in his plans.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47
Collections: Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Reunion





	Three Months

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelicDemon_or_DemonicAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicDemon_or_DemonicAngel/gifts).



> Written for [AngelicDemon_or_DemonicAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicDemon_or_DemonicAngel) as part of the ProfoundBond Gift Exchange. The topic was "Reunion" and I tried to combine your likes of high school AU and fake relationship. Not sure if I succeeded. I actually scrapped two other attempts. Hope you like this one!

“Next Exit Pontiac.” The road sign announced and Dean let out a deep breath. Usually he loved driving his Baby along empty highways at night, even more so since she became officially _his _as his father had passed her along, but… Pontiac.__

__He’d only spent a few months here before his dad had them move again, but those months had been equally formative as they’d been unforgettable. For him. What if it hadn’t been the same for Cas though? What if Cas had moved on, found a boyfriend and was happy in a new relationship now?_ _

__There was nothing on his Facebook, but Cas had always been a private person. Maybe he just hadn’t put it up. Shit. This was a bad idea. Dean really should have contacted him before. What was he thinking? It had been three months. And they didn’t even actually date._ _

__Signalling his exit even though no other cars were on the road, Dean slowed down and drove off the highway. He had Baby. He could always turn right back around. After he saw him. Dean had to at least try and apologize._ _

___Five Years Ago_ _ _

__Dean pulled up the collar of his leather jacket higher. It was still a little too big for him, but his uncle Bobby had assured him he’d grow into it. He liked it though. It made him feel like he could just disappear under it. And not face yet another school alone while his dad was off looking for a job. Or a bar open at 8 am. Dean wasn’t too sure anymore._ _

__He clutched the meagre paperwork he had close to his chest and kept his head down looking for the administration office and hoped Sammy would do well. They were at different schools this time and it sucked._ _

__“Hello, you’re new.” Someone stepped into Dean’s path with a genuinely friendly smile, immediately disarming him. Usually he got held up by gossip seekers or bullies already trying to mark their territory. With both Dean could deal. Open friendliness… not so much._ _

__“What gave it away?” Dean replied after a pause that had been way too long to give him the snarky bite he was going for. Dammit._ _

__The other guy’s smile didn’t falter. “I haven’t seen you around yet.”_ _

__“And you know everyone at this school?” Dean raised his eyebrow, mentally preparing for a joke about his beauty. Yes, it was a guy. But not like it hadn’t happened before._ _

__“I do.” The reply came out so sincerely that Dean did a double take. Then the guy stuck out his hand. “Castiel Novak. I’m on the student council.”_ _

__“And you want my vote?” Dean guessed, still confused why this guy with the weird name was so nice to him._ _

__Castiel chuckled softly. “I’m afraid you missed elections. Your name would be nice though?”_ _

__“Dean,” he replied, finally shaking the offered hand. “Winchester.”_ _

__“Hello, Dean.” Castiel greeted warmly. “Let me lead you to the administration office.”_ _

__“Uh, ok.” Dean rubbed his hand against his pants nervously. He’d never been greeted so nicely before. He really wasn’t sure how to handle this. Part of him still expected an angle._ _

__Castiel showed him where he needed to go and was actually still waiting for him when he was done handing his papers over to a very disappointed looking lady who sighed loudly multiple times while she updated her systems. Yeah. Dean was used to that. - He really wasn’t used to a kid waiting to show him around though._ _

__“Ok, let me see your schedule,” Castiel proclaimed, already taking it out of Dean’s hands. “Oh, nice! We have several classes together.” Castiel gave him a bright smile. “I look forward to getting to know you better, Dean.”_ _

__Dean raised an eyebrow, very tempted to make a snarky comeback and ruin this before Castiel actually did get to know him, found out Dean was definitely not worth his troubles, and dropped him first. But something made him hold back. “Uhm, cool.” He said instead, unable to suppress his own answering smile._ _

__Castiel accompanied him to his first period, for which Dean was late. But he got a pass, because he was new. As he took his seat, he briefly wondered if Castiel wouldn’t get in trouble for missing his own class, but he didn’t remark on it._ _

__They had no shared classes before the lunch break, but when Dean’s last class was out, Castiel waited for him outside the room. “Ready for lunch?” Castiel asked and started to walk towards the cafeteria without waiting for Dean to answer._ _

__During the break Dean was introduced to two of Castiel’s closest friends. Jo, who was on the council with him, and Charlie, who worked for the student newspaper. They were all surprisingly funny and cool for being the kind of nerds Dean usually wouldn’t hang out with. Or who usually wouldn’t associate with fuck-ups like Dean in the first place._ _

__At the end of the day, Dean got roped into joining the wrestling team during PE and when he laid in bed that night, he wondered if maybe he’d dreamt this whole first day, because it never went like this. But wrestling would come in handy the next time he got in a fight. For the first time he was hopeful that it wouldn’t happen in this town though._ _

__As the week went on, it became clear to Dean that almost everyone kind of liked Cas, because of his good work on the council which actually achieved results, like a vegetarian dish option in the cafeteria or added funds for the AV club. But almost everybody also warned Dean not to get too close and hinted at something wrong with him. But nobody actually told him what that was._ _

__Ironically, everybody seemed to assume that Dean was a good kid that needed protection, which really was so unlike all his previous stints at high school that a part of him wondered if it was all one big long con. But if it was, chances were high he’d be out of here before it came to fruition._ _

__When it became clear Dean needed some tutoring to catch up in class, Castiel volunteered to help him. Since Dean didn’t have the money to pay anyone, he was very grateful for it. But after their first two sessions, which were conducted in an empty classroom during a free period and right after their last class, they had to find somewhere else to go later. Castiel’s council work and Dean’s wrestling cancelled out each other’s free time at school._ _

__Dean was reluctant to invite Castiel to their shabby motel, but he had to watch Sam and Castiel had been surprisingly non-judgemental so far. As it was, he didn’t say anything when he arrived at the motel. He was even nice to Dean’s little brother. So by the time Sam had vanished into their shared bedroom, Dean couldn’t help it anymore._ _

__“Ok, what is your deal, Cas?” Dean asked, using the shortened version of his name because they were friends now._ _

__“What?” Castiel startled and immediately drew into himself a little. “What do you mean?”_ _

__“You’re too nice. I need to know your angle. I don’t get it.” Dean crossed his arms in front of his chest and narrowed his eyes, watching him closely to detect any lies._ _

__“I can’t just be nice?” Castiel chuckled nervously._ _

__“No.” Dean pointed at him. “Not if half the school is warning me not to get too close to you. So what is it? What comes at the end of this prank? Just tell me now and get it over with.”_ _

__“You think this is a prank?” Castiel frowned._ _

__“Yes. Nobody is that nice to me. Ever. So rip off the bandaid. Are you gonna douse me in pig’s blood at the next game or what?” Dean sighed. He really liked Cas. This could not go on._ _

__Castiel grinned briefly, but then he shook his head, stapling his fingers and looking down at his hands. “Dean, that’s not… that’s not why they’re warning you.”_ _

__“Then what is it?” Dean frowned._ _

__Castiel clenched his fingernails into his hands but looked up calmly. “They think I’m gay. That’s why they’re warning you off.”_ _

__“Oh.” Dean was taken aback. “Are you?” Again, the question was out before he could catch himself._ _

__“Does it matter?” Castiel asked back._ _

__“Maybe?” Dean replied, frowning at his own reply. Why did it matter to him? He could see Castiel withdraw and suddenly felt awful. “Oh, no! Don’t get me wrong. It’s ok if you’re… not straight.” Dean explained, realizing there were a few more options here. “I just… You obviously don’t owe me anything. But… I would like to know?”_ _

__Dean bit his lip, hoping his rambling wouldn’t cause Castiel to leave and never come back. Castiel for his part had straightened back up. “Yes, I am,” he admitted, his hands hovering in front of him as if he was bracing for a blow._ _

__“Thank you for telling me,” Dean replied._ _

__Castiel dropped his arms and cocked his head. “That’s it? You’re not throwing me out now?”_ _

__“Why would I…” Dean stopped. “Is that usually what happens? Do your parents know?”_ _

__“Yes. And no.” Castiel sighed and passed a hand over his face. “My parents… biological parents that is, gave me up a long time ago. I’ve been in a few foster homes through the years before my current parents adopted me. My dad is a politician. They’re glad to have someone to hold up in front of the camera and say ‘I’m not homophobic. My son is gay.’ But other than for photo ops, they don’t need me.”_ _

__“That sucks.” Dean scooted a little closer and placed a comforting hand on Castiel’s arm. “But I’m glad you have a roof over your head.”_ _

__Castiel looked up at him. “Are you afraid your dad would throw you out?”_ _

__Dean gasped, not expecting the question. He shrugged. “Wouldn’t be much of a downgrade, I guess.” He nodded his head to indicate the shabby motel._ _

__“For what it’s worth, I’d definitely smuggle you into one of our guest rooms.” Castiel smiled at him._ _

__Dean chuckled mirthlessly. “Thanks. I don’t even know how long we’ll stay in this city. But I… might take you up on that.” He sniffed and rubbed his nose roughly. There was no way he would talk to his dad. He wasn’t even sure if he was gay. He liked making out with girls._ _

__“I’m glad you’re my friend, Dean.” Castiel tentatively reached out and squeezed his hand._ _

__“Me too, Cas. Me, too.” Dean squeezed back but then moved further away from him again when he heard a noise coming from the other room. Sure enough his brother had decided to come in and bother them and the moment was over._ _

__**_ _

__A few days later, his teammates were dropping hints about Castiel again. Now that Dean knew what it was really about, he angrily snapped back that they should just leave him alone. Which prompted one of them to say, “Is he your boyfriend, or what?”_ _

__And Dean will never know what possessed him, but he replied with, “So what if he were?”_ _

__That shut his team right up. It was only an hour later, when he noticed all the whispers and fingers pointed at him in the hallway that he realized what he’d done. Fuck. He had to go find Cas._ _

__By now he knew his friend’s schedule well enough to find him in the spare room reserved for student council members. Cas seemed to be deep into a discussion with Charlie while they pored over a document. They both looked up when Dean came in._ _

__“Cas? I gotta tell you something.” Dean wrung his hands and looked down at the ground._ _

__“What? That we’re dating?” Castiel raised his eyebrow. When Dean’s face fell, Castiel smiled at him. “Listen, Dean. I don’t know how this rumor started, but it’ll blow over. Don’t worry about it.” He cocked his head. “Unless you are?”_ _

__Dean shook his head. “No, I know how it started. I started it.” He bit his lip._ _

__“Care to elaborate?” Castiel looked back at Charlie who shrugged but leaned down against the desk, seemingly invested a well._ _

__“My teammates were being assholes and I might have implied it.” Dean shrugged again. “I’m sorry, Cas. I didn’t think.”_ _

__“Ok.” Castiel passed a hand through his hair. “So just tell them you made a dumb joke.”_ _

__“What if I don’t want to?” Dean tried._ _

__Castiel froze. “So… you want to date me?”_ _

__“No!” Dean quickly held up his hands and wanted to kick himself a moment later. Yes. Maybe. He kinda did? But he valued their friendship too much. “But maybe… we could pretend?”_ _

__They both looked at Charlie, who waved them off. “Oh hell no. Don’t look at me. I’m not weighing in on this debacle.”_ _

__“Why?” Castiel asked._ _

__“Maybe they’d leave you alone?” Dean knew his argument was weak. Castiel wasn’t really being bullied and he had no idea if it actually hurt him if people talked about him behind his back. “They’d leave me alone, too?” Dean tried, because he had been getting sick of all the hidden warnings and looks._ _

__“Oh,” Castiel’s face fell and he retreated back to where Charlie was sitting. “If being friends with me is having such a negative effect on you, maybe we should…”_ _

__Dean had closed the distance between them in a flash and he grabbed Castiel’s arms. “No, don’t even finish that sentence. That’s not what I want at all. Cas, you’re one of the few people I could ever call a friend. I don’t want that to end.”_ _

__“Alright…” Castiel licked his lips, looking anywhere but at Dean. “I guess we’ll pretend?”_ _

__Dean pulled him into a quick hug. “Awesome.”_ _

__At the end of the day, when he was lying in bed and thought about it, he wasn’t sure what the fuck he had been thinking anymore. Why would he want to be in a pretend gay relationship? Did he want to test out how it was before a real one? That wasn’t it. He just… he really cared for Cas and hoped he could protect him somehow. Or was Dean lying to himself and he just wanted to steal more Castiel time for himself and have an excuse to hold his hand and kiss his cheek and… maybe kiss him?_ _

__He wouldn’t be opposed to it. Shit. He’d developed an actual crush on his friend and now he was fucking it all up, wasn’t he? Dean buried his face in his pillow and groaned._ _

__**_ _

__The next few days passed relatively uneventful. Occasionally he‘d hold hands with Castiel, which was nice, but otherwise nothing changed. The other students had stopped looking and whispering though, so that was nice. Nobody randomly approached him to warn him to not get too close to Castiel anymore, which was a big plus._ _

__But at his next training session, his teammates behaved weird and the whole atmosphere felt charged. So much so, that their coach joined them in the locker room after practice._ _

__“It has been brought to my attention that some of you don’t want to shower with Dean anymore.” The coach started, not beating around the bush._ _

__Dean deflated. Well, fuck. It had been nice while it lasted. “Alright, I’ll go grab my stuff and go.”_ _

__“Not so fast, Winchester.” The coach put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Now listen up, you punks. If you don’t want Winchester to look at your tiny penises and laugh, you can shower at home.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest. “He’s been an invaluable team member and we’re lucky to have him. If any of you don’t want to wrestle him because you think he’s gonna touch you in bad places, remember that he’s dating Perfect Novak. Look at Novak and then look in the mirror. Do you think he’ll want to stoop so low to wreck a good thing for any of you losers? Please.”_ _

__Dean stared at his coach, too stunned to react. His teammates all grovelled and looked down at the floor, mumbling apologies. The coach looked at Dean and winked, before leaving the locker room. And just like that, the charged atmosphere was broken._ _

__Dean had never had any teacher stand up for him. He’d always been the new kid. The troublemaker not worth investing in. He couldn’t believe that at this school, he’d found friends and a supportive adult. After he’d showered and dressed, he stopped by his coach’s office to thank him._ _

__The coach waved him off. “You know my buddy Benny, who I live in the perfect bachelor pad with? And who I sometimes tell stories of?”_ _

__Dean nodded. Quite a few teammates had mentioned him and considered it a life goal to also move in with their buddies and never stop partying._ _

__“He’d not just my ‘buddy’.” The coach made air quotes around the name._ _

__“Oh,” Dean said, frowning until it suddenly dawned on him. “Oooh.”_ _

__“The school board knows, but they have this don’t flaunt it policy. So you’ll be fine as long as you don’t fuck in the janitor’s closet, maybe.” The coach winked again and Dean flushed._ _

__“I’m not… we’re not…” He stuttered._ _

__The coach chuckled. “You’ll get there. And then just restrain yourself until you’re not in school. I would say Novak is too responsible, but it’s always the quiet ones.” He frowned and shuddered. “Ew, now you made me think about my students like that. Get the fuck out, Winchester.”_ _

__Dean nodded and turned, finding Cas for a study session._ _

__**_ _

__The next three weeks were the happiest Dean’s ever been. He really enjoyed wrestling and they had an important tournament coming up. He didn’t totally suck in class because Castiel was helping him and spending time with Castiel and Charlie and Jo had been pretty fun. Even Sam was doing well in his school, making friends of his own and becoming more independent, so Dean could allow himself to really enjoy his own happiness without worrying._ _

__The only thing missing was maybe not fake dating Cas. He’d grown to like him more and more and it became really hard to just hold his hand in the school corridors. They were not forced to kiss because they definitely didn’t want to wake up dormant homophobes, but… Dean kinda wished they would have to. Just so he’d see how it was. How Castiel’s lips felt like. If he was a sensual kisser or if things between them would get heated quickly._ _

__Sometimes Cas looked at him like he was wondering the same thing. But while Dean would not hesitate to hook up with a girl, it felt different with Cas. It wasn’t even really because he was a guy, because Dean was definitely down with it. But Cas was his friend. And a really great friend, too. He didn’t judge his living situation, he didn’t think he was stupid, he was just a friend. And Dean had never actually had a friend before. He couldn’t fuck it up._ _

__But he would just have to risk it. After his big game. If he lost, he would need comfort and if he won, a celebration was in order._ _

__Once he had decided on a time and a place - in the student council room after the game, he knew Cas would be there waiting for him - Dean was so excited, that even Jo picked up on it. He could resist her probing so far though._ _

__Two days before the big game, Dean got back to their motel to find his dad with an open suitcase in his room. “No.” Dean shook his head._ _

__John turned around, looking resigned. “You knew this was gonna happen, Dean. Ain’t nothing here for me anymore, so we’re moving on.”_ _

__“But my game, dad. Can it not wait a few more days?” Could he not just stay here with Sam and John sent them money? Though he knew it would never work like that. No way was John paying for two motel rooms._ _

__“There will be other games, son. But I got a job lined up in Duluth. We need to leave today.”_ _

__“But…” Dean started, but John cut him off._ _

__“No buts. What is with you, Dean? You never had any problems cutting ties. Is it a girl?” John stopped and grinned. “Oh damn, son. Did you make a girlfriend? I’ll tell you what. I’ll give you one hour to say goodbye and then you come help me pack. Your little brother also left to say goodbye. What is it with this town, huh?”_ _

__John winked but Dean just felt sick. He turned right around and left, running in the direction he had come from until his lungs burned and he didn’t feel so much like crying anymore. He couldn’t let his dad see and pry further. And he wouldn’t be able to take John’s mocking right now._ _

__Dean was half tempted to just keep running and not return, but he couldn’t leave his brother alone with John. Or all alone when John was gone again for days on end. Fuck. He tried to get his voice under control and called Castiel, asking to meet._ _

__Cas could tell something was wrong and offered to pick Dean up. After Dean described where he was, he slumped down on a bench at a bus station and waited for him to arrive._ _

__Cas pulled up five minutes later and Dean got in the car. Castiel started to drive, but he kept sneaking worried glances in Dean’s direction. “What is it Dean? Is… is your brother ok?”_ _

__“Huh? Yeah.” Dean forced a smile. It was nice that Cas cared about Sam. Cas cared. God dammit. Maybe Dean should just not say anything and enjoy a last time of hanging out._ _

__“Dean.” Castiel pulled over at a mostly empty parking lot and turned off the engine. “I can tell something’s wrong. Just tell me.”_ _

__Dean tried to find the words, but nothing came to him. “I…” He tried to smile again. “Nothing’s…”_ _

__“You’re leaving.” Castiel stated suddenly, his face falling._ _

__Dean could only nod as he felt his own face crumble, losing his fight against the tears._ _

__Castiel enveloped him in a hug immediately. “Oh, Dean.”_ _

__Clinging on, Dean cried until he finally had his emotions under better control, while Castiel was rubbing soothing circles over his back. “I’m sorry,” Dean sniffed._ _

__“Why are you sorry? It’s not your choice to leave.” Castiel pulled back to look at him._ _

__“No,” Dean quickly shook his head. “Want to stay.” He could feel the tears threatening to fall again. “For the first time, I want to…”_ _

__Castiel closed the distance between them again and hugged him fiercely. “I know you told me this would happen when we met, but fuck.”_ _

__Dean clung on for a little longer and then slowly disentangled himself. “I just want to thank you, for being…” His voice broke. Dammit. “A friend.”_ _

__“Dean.” Castiel sighed. “It was all my pleasure. I’m really going to miss you.”_ _

__“You have no idea how much I’m gonna miss you right back.” Dean rubbed at his eyes. “Fuck. Tell Coach I’m sorry.”_ _

__“I will, Dean. Don’t worry.” Cas touched his shoulder. “How much longer do you have?”_ _

__Dean glanced at the clock. “Fuck. Ten minutes.”_ _

__“Ten minutes?” Castiel paled. “I thought… I thought a few days at least.”_ _

__Dean grimaced. “I’m sorry. I should have just kept my head down as usual and not… not… now you suffer, too.” He looked away._ _

__“Don’t you dare. I wouldn’t miss this for anything.” Castiel pulled him in close again. “And we’ll stay in touch, right? We can call and write. And I dunno, coordinate colleges?”_ _

__Dean didn’t say anything. As if he’d make it to a college. And keeping in touch would just be stringing Castiel along. He wouldn’t do this to him. A clean cut would be easier._ _

__Castiel sighed and pulled away. “So I… drive you back to your motel?”_ _

__Dean nodded, feeling numb. There was a moment where they both just looked at each other and Dean realized this was his one chance. If he wanted to kiss Cas, now was the moment. He wouldn’t even have to live with the consequences._ _

__But Cas would. And it would just make it even harder on him. And Dean, too, if he was honest with himself. So Cas just drove him back, they hugged one last time and then Dean numbed himself enough to pull on a neutral face and go pack up his meagre belongings._ _

__At his next school, he hooked up with the first girl who caught his eye and two days later with one of her friends, thus ensuring that he was definitely not making any friends - and it would be so much easier to leave when the time came. And it would come. It always did._ _

__**_ _

___Now_ _ _

__Dean had not kept in touch with Cas. Cas had tried for a long time, leaving him messages, but Dean just couldn’t. There was no way they would be able to stay friends. And when Castiel would eventually find a better friend or a real boyfriend, he’d definitely ditch Dean. It had seemed easier to just make a clean cut before he could get hurt again._ _

__He regretted it now. Coordinating college would have been silly, but Dean could have come to visit him at least. Stay a little. Maybe even find a job. And not pine for what could have been for five years._ _

__He’d hooked up with a lot of people but nobody ever made him feel the way Castiel had. And they hadn’t even kissed. So Dean owed it to himself to try, now that Sam was off to college soon and wouldn’t need him anymore. It was time he found something for himself._ _

__He found out that there’d be a high school reunion because he did actually get an invite forwarded to his email address, even though he had only attended for three months and he didn’t stay long enough to graduate. But he must still have been part of a mailing list._ _

__It was the kick in the ass he needed. Dean had always done better with face-to-face communication. And if all failed, he could just turn around and drive back off._ _

__Since he was a day early, he checked into a motel - not the one he used to stay at, because it was too tied up in memories of his father - but a slightly better one. After a restless night, he made his way to the lobby to grab a quick breakfast. It would probably just be donuts and cereal, but mostly he really just needed coffee._ _

__Still bleary eyed, he walked up to the coffee maker, grabbing a styrofoam cup to fill it up, when a voice behind him startled him so much that he dropped the cup._ _

__“Dean?” Castiel had come up behind him and… Dean was not prepared for this._ _

__He stared and blinked rapidly. “Cas?”_ _

__“What are you doing here?” They both asked at the same time, then they chuckled._ _

__“I came for the reunion,” Castiel explained,_ _

__“Me too,” Dean replied, though it wasn’t true. He’d come for Castiel. “Why are you not staying at home?”_ _

__Cas shrugged. “A lot of things happened.” He sighed and reached around Dean to get himself a coffee. Dean was too dumbfounded to react so Castiel was mostly in his space._ _

__“Yeah.” Dean passed his hand through his hair. “Tell me about them?”_ _

__Castiel cocked his head. “What are you doing here, Dean? It’s been five years. You never… you never called me back.”_ _

__Dean bit his lip and looked down. “I know. I… couldn’t.”_ _

__Castiel’s fingertips trailed over his arm and when Dean looked up, Cas was holding out a second coffee for him. “Yeah. It’s not like I really expected it. I mean… we were friends. I knew you.”_ _

__Dean couldn’t even get offended. “I’m sorry.”_ _

__Castiel smiled a little and nudged him. “Let’s go sit?”_ _

__Dean realized there were other patrons eyeing them because they were blocking the coffee, so he nodded and followed Castiel to a small table. Their knees were touching when they sat down, but neither of them moved further away._ _

__“I’m glad you didn’t change your email,” Cas started with a smile._ _

__Dean raised his eyebrow. “Wait. Did you forward me that invitation?”_ _

__“No, but I still have connections.” Castiel winked._ _

__“So you wanted me to come?” Dean felt like a weight was slowly lifting itself off his chest._ _

__“Of course, Dean.” Castiel took a sip of his coffee. “I always wanted you to come back.”_ _

__Dean looked away once again. “I wish I could’ve.” He nudged Castiel’s thigh with his knee. “But I’m here now. We both are.”_ _

__“Yes.” Castiel smiled. “And we’re five years older and it’s hours before the reunion starts.”_ _

__Dean raised his eyebrow. He liked where this was going. Castiel had gotten a lot bolder. But so had he. “And also, do we really want to go see anyone else?”_ _

__Castiel chuckled, but then he nudged Dean’s leg back. “Well, Charlie and Jo, yes.”_ _

__“Ok, yes.” Dean agreed. And he’d like to speak to Coach if he was present. But as Castiel had said… it was hours away. “In the meantime, want to go to my room and we can have the goodbye I always wanted?”_ _

__“No.” Castiel frowned and Dean’s face fell. Until Cas smirked at him. “But we can have the reunion I always dreamed of. And then tomorrow that fresh start I also kind of envisioned?”_ _

__Dean reached across the table and interlaced their fingers. “Yes. I have a feeling there’s a strong overlap with my own dreams.”_ _

__Castiel brought their joined hands up to his lips and kissed Dean’s fingers. “I’m so glad you came.”_ _

__“I’m glad I got invited.” They had a lot of time to make up for. But Dean had nowhere else to be and he’d gladly stay this time, or follow Castiel wherever he went to next._ _


End file.
